On Removing the Scent of Icky Roommates
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: If he purposefully brushed against and jostled Stiles every few minutes, he was just doing it for the good of the pack. (Stealing bits of cookie dough when Stiles wasn't watching, spoon ready to rap on his knuckles, was for his own good.) 25 Days of Ficmas. Pack Mom!Stiles


**Prompt: Cookies**

**Word Count: 1000**

**On Removing the Scent of Icky Roommates**

* * *

Stiles would totally accuse him of being creepy if he saw him right now, but Isaac was pretty sure Stiles meant that in an affectionate way. That's how he smelled, in any case.

And it was kind of true. Isaac wasn't really embarrassed about that. Mostly.

Anyway, he was waiting at the edge of town, where he knew Stiles would drive in from college. He wanted to be the first to see him, that's all. And it was just really _fun _to chase cars.

He saw Stiles jeep, grinned, and started running along side it, behind the tree line. It was unlikely that Stiles would notice him, but even if he did, he'd probably just laugh about it and ruffle Isaac's curls when he pulled over. Isaac was okay with that, too.

But Stiles didn't notice him; he was surprisingly focused when driving. It might have been because of the love affair with his Jeep.

It was almost better that way, because when Stiles pulled into the driveway, Isaac ran up and stood by his door, making the boy flail when he saw him.

After getting over his momentary shock, Stiles grinned and shoved the door open. He hugged Isaac quickly and said, "Hey, dude. What's up?"

"Missed you," Isaac responded, pushing his face into Stiles' neck. Stiles still smelled like Stiles, but also like his roommate (who didn't smell that great) and cafeteria food. Well, Isaac assumed it was his roommate. He didn't like to think of Stiles picking up the smell of someone so…eugh…by choice.

In any case, he was going to get the scent off of Stiles before anyone else showed up (like Derek, who was too jealous for his own good).

"Help me take my stuff inside," Stiles said, after a minute of hugging. He was okay with the tactility of the pack, but he wasn't very good at standing still for any amount of time.

Obediently, Isaac opened the back door of the Jeep and frowned. "You have one backpack."

"Yes," Stiles said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Isaac shrugged. "Okay." He picked it up (maybe he held it a little closer than he needed to. And possibly opened it up to breathe on. Stiles' clothes reeked of the roommate. He did not like it.) "Your roommate stinks," Isaac informed him as he followed him into the house.

That made Stiles laugh. "Should I take a shower?"

"Probably a good idea," Isaac agreed.

"Okay, I'll do that. Feel free to roll around in my clothes and my bed, I guess," Stiles chirped, and dashed up the stairs, leaving Isaac standing in the living room with his hand shoved down in Stiles bag.

Rolling around in the clothes was not a bad idea, even if Stiles had been sarcastic.

* * *

Stiles put on some now Isaac-scented clothes and asked about the pack. Isaac gave him one-word answers whenever he paused mid-ramble, presumably to breathe.

"What have you guys been eating? Because you're supposed to gain 15 pounds your freshman year of college. I guess technically it's only the first half but you should have gained weight because I know that cafeteria food is actually the worst and has too many calories. Even you shouldn't be able to burn all of that off. What's the community college like, anyway? Are you keeping Scott in line? What about Erica?" Stiles paused and ran a hand through his hair, and messed with it for a second, obviously distracted. "I think the pack needs cookies, don't you? Let's make cookies."

Isaac grinned. "Yes." And if he purposefully brushed against and jostled Stiles every few minutes, he was just doing it for the good of the pack. (Stealing bits of cookie dough when Stiles wasn't watching, spoon ready to rap on his knuckles, was for his own good.)

"Do you think we should go over to wherever Derek is living or do you think everyone is going to show up here, anyway?" Stiles asked while he pulled the first batch from the oven. "Because I don't know when my dad will be home and I'd like to be here, plus I'm not exactly rich right now—hey, don't eat the cookie dough! Raw eggs are bad for you—so gas isn't really something I wanna buy that often. What do you think? I figured Scott would be here by now. Where is he?"

Isaac decided to let the knock on the door answer that question. It was Scott, so the knock was more a formality than a necessity, and he barged in immediately afterward.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, running forward and picking his friend up, hugging him tightly. "I missed you." He rubbed his face all over Stiles' neck, too, and practically purred (Isaac didn't miss the irony).

Isaac felt a little smug that he'd gotten the scent of icky roommate off Stiles before anyone else got there.

Stiles went into another ramble before forcing each of them to eat two cookies because "Why are you losing weight? The food can't be that healthy."

The rest of the pack trickled in after that, all of them stopping to scent mark Stiles.

Erica complained of hunger, so Stiles started browning a bunch of hamburger meat. "Everyone out of my kitchen, except Isaac. The rest of you get way too excited. Isaac, start cutting the tomatoes." Erica was still hugging him from behind so he bumped her backwards. "I'm serious. And take the cookies. I expect you all to gain at least five pounds while I'm here."

There wasn't much protest after that.

Derek showed up last, after the pack was already in the living room. He walked into the kitchen, a cookie jammed into his mouth, and sniffed deeply next to Stiles' ear.

Stiles, who hadn't heard the alpha approach, jumped and flailed, and then chewed Derek out for startling him while he was by a stove with his favorite pup in the room. Derek looked amused. Isaac preened. He _knew _he was Mom's favorite.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

**A/N**: So I'm kind of in love with Stiles being the Pack Mom. In fact it is my favorite trope. So naturally this happened. And stories where Isaac and Stiles have the Mom/Favorite Son relationship are even MORE my favorite.

Other cool things about this: I reached exactly 1000 words! Which is cool! Written for 25 Days of Ficmas (link on profile).


End file.
